Experimenting Fanfiction
Erotic fanfiction written by Dauntless Hunter, based on another user's topic about fooling around with his best friend. Chapter 1 It was Saturday night. For many high school students, that meant drinking, partying, and casual hookups. But for 18-year-old Chris and Kyle, it meant all-night Modern Warfare 2 at Kyle's place. They weren't social outcasts by any means. They were both good-looking young men, slender with slightly long hair that most girls their age found very attractive, and had both had their share of the usual teenage activities. Chris even had a girlfriend who he had been seeing for a while, and Kyle believed his friend could probably get any girl from school that he wanted. But more often than not, the two young men recently found themselves preferring to spend relaxed evenings together. "Argh! That fucking combat knife is bullshit!", yelled Kyle. "You always kill me with that before I can even do anything!" "Oh come on, you used it too!", said Chris. "Hell, you did it first. I was just returning the favor." "All right, all right", said Kyle. "Let's go again. No cheapass knives this time though, okay?" "Deal", said Chris. The two boys continued playing late into the night. The conversation drifted away from the game itself, to sports, their other friends, things that happened at Chris's school (Kyle was homeschooled), and the sorts of topics about life that make for the best late-night discussions. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be someone else?", asked Chris. "Who hasn't?", said Kyle. "But you can never really imagine what it would be like to be someone else. All you know is what you've experienced. Like I could never really know what it would be like to be black, or a woman, or whatever." "Or gay?", said Chris. "Yeah or gay, or from some distant country, or whatever. You just can't fathom it because it's so far from anything you've ever experienced", said Kyle. "If you had a chance to experience what it was like to be one of those other things, would you take it?", asked Chris. "Yeah probably", said Kyle. "Being able to be someone or something you've never been before, I know I'd definitely be curious to see what it was like. I couldn't pass up that opportunity." "I know a way you can try it, but you're gonna have to trust me. Do you want to try it?", said Chris. "I don't know, man", said Kyle, some slight hesitation in his voice now that his friend had essentially called his bluff. "This is sounding a little weird, I'm gonna need a little extra convincing..." "All I've got on me is a $5, is that convincing enough for you?", asked Chris. "Yeah fine", said Kyle, his curiosity getting the better of him. "So what am I supposed to do?" "Just close your eyes and relax", said Chris. Kyle set his game controller aside and did as his friend had said. The boy felt his friend get up from his bed, where they had been sitting next to each other while playing. "Where are you going, Chris?", asked Kyle. "I'm right here. Just keep your eyes closed, Kyle", said Chris. It sounded to Kyle like his friend was sitting on the floor directly in front of him. Before Kyle could wonder what his friend was doing over there, he felt the touch of fingers on his waist. They curled over the waist of his pants and boxers, directly touching his skin. "Chris, what are you--" Kyle's question was cut off in surprise when suddenly, but gently, Chris's fingers around his pants pulled, down his thighs, past his knees, and to his ankles... Chapter 2 Kyle quickly sat up in surprise at being unexpectedly exposed by his best friend. He saw Chris kneeling on the floor in front of him, fingers still grasping Kyle's pants and underwear, now around his ankles. "Chris, what the hell?", said Kyle, trying despite his shock to keep his voice down so as not to wake his parents. The last thing he wanted was for his mother to come in and find him in such a compromising position. "Relax, Kyle. We're just trying this out, to see what it would be like if we were gay. You know, like we were talking about?", said Chris. "We're just seeing what it would be like to be somebody else." "I... yeah, I guess so...", said Kyle. "I can see you're still interested...", said Chris, as his fingers lightly caressed Kyle's exposed cock. Chris's touch brought Kyle's attention to his cock. In his surprise at the situation he found himself in, he hadn't noticed its state. At a little over five and a half inches, Kyle had always had a fairly normal cock. He'd never left a girl disappointed at his size, but he never made their jaws hit the floor either. It was just a normal cock that met expectations but never exceeded them. So Kyle was very shocked when he saw how hard his cock was. His erection was the largest he'd ever experienced, looking to be closer to six and a half or even seven inches, and as hard as steel! He'd never gotten this hard before, not even when Susie Perkins and Jessica Tamblin had let him watch as they ate each other out last summer! But here he was, sporting the biggest hard-on of his life, and there were no lesbian cheerleaders in sight. Just Chris, his best friend. "Chris, I...", started Kyle. "Shhh", said Chris. "We'll take it slow. If you think it's getting too weird, or you don't like it, tell me and we'll stop, okay?" "O... okay...", said Kyle. Kyle lay back, and Chris stroked his cock gently as he was getting into position. Kyle could feel his buddy's hot breath on his cock as he lowered his mouth onto it, when he began to have second thoughts. This isn't right, thought Kyle nervously. We were just kidding around, we shouldn't take it this far! "Chris, wai--ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh... haaaahhhhhhhh...!" Before Kyle managed to voice his concerns, his cock felt the warm, wet, velvety embrace of Chris's lips. He'd gotten blowjobs before, but they had never felt like THIS. That first touch of his best friend's mouth was electric, sending a jolt through his entire body, curling his toes and making his hair stand on end. If he had been having second thoughts before, those were erased from his mind. The only thoughts he had now were of how amazing Chris was making his cock feel. Chris was bobbing his head up and down on Kyle's cock, giving him the blowjob of a lifetime. His lips moved slickly up and down the length of the shaft, as his tongue expertly caressed all the most sensitive spots on the underside of the head. Occasionally Chris would bottom out on Kyle's cock for a few moments, his gag reflex massaging his buddy's cock as he stuck his tongue out, greedily licking every bit of Kyle's scrotum that he could reach. Kyle was lost in a world of ecstasy. He didn't know if he was gay or straight anymore, and he didn't care. All he cared about was how wonderful his best friend was making him feel. He'd been blown by a few girls before, but none of them came close to Chris. They were all clumsy and awkward compared to Chris's masterful performance, and if Kyle were capable of thinking about it right now, he'd wonder how any of those girls had ever gotten him to cum before, or even gotten him hard. They just licked and sucked sloppily and carelessly, but Chris knew exactly what to do to bring his friend to ever-greater heights of pleasure. It was like Chris could read his mind and knew just how everything was making Kyle feel. Just then, Kyle heard a long, slow slurp as he felt Chris draw his lips up his shaft, up to the tip, and off his cock. "What do you think, bro? Is this getting too weird for you?", asked Chris. "Nnnnnnghh", moaned Kyle, as he slowly thrust his hips forward, bringing his desperate cock as close to his friend's mouth as he could manage. "I didn't think so", said Chris with a devilish grin, as he dove back onto Kyle's cock with renewed vigor. If Kyle had been in ecstasy before, his pleasure was indescribable now. Chris flew up and down Kyle's cock like a man possessed, hollowing his cheeks out as he sucked for all he was worth. With a free hand he massaged Kyle's balls, giving a gentle squeeze here and there. His tongue was working double time as it stroked the underside of Kyle's cock and teased the slit at the tip. Kyle's world had been reduced to nothing but his cock, Chris's mouth, and ever-mounting heights of passion, when finally... "Aaahhhhhh, CHRIIIIIISSSS!!!!" The last thought Kyle had was a slight tinge of regret that this incredible blowjob would be coming to an end. This lasted for only the briefest of moments when all thought was forced from his mind as his cock erupted and the most intense, mind-shattering orgasm he had ever felt crashed over his body. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over Kyle from head to toe as he emptied his balls into his best friend's eager mouth. More and more of Kyle's hot jizz spurted into Chris. Chris tried to swallow it all but there was just too much. Kyle filled his mouth before finally his eruption subsided. Kyle collapsed in utter exhaustion as his now-softening cock popped from Chris's mouth, and a little of Kyle's jizz ran down from the corner of Chris's mouth. With two loud gulps, Chris swallowed the massive mouthful Kyle had left him, and with a mischeivous glint in his eye, licked up the cum dripping from his mouth. "Mmmm, that was delicious", said Chris. "So how did it feel, being somebody different?" "It... I... oh, Chris!", said Kyle as he fell into a passionate embrace with his best friend. Their hearts were pounding in their chests as they held each other as close as they could. They stayed like that through the night, lying on Kyle's bed in a loving embrace, as each boy drifted off into a peaceful sleep, held tightly in his best friend's arms. Category:User Projects